The End and the Beginning
by Lune the Looney
Summary: Done for a Break up challenge. Follow the end of Dominique and Teddy's realtionship, and the beginning or him and Victoire.T for some swearing and mild adult themes.


**AN: Hi guys! This was done for the break up challenge! I'm not very good at angst, but I am pleased with it. Please R&R**

The End and the Beginning.

Dominique was only two years young than her current boyfriend Teddy Lupin. Teddy was a metamorphmagus who had a liking for turquoise short shaggy hair, and bright green eyes. For awhile, everything was perfect between them, that is until he got an obvious crush on her older sister, who had an obvious crush on him. If the tree were together, Dominique somehow became the third wheel. How was that fair? But she also didn't trust the two of them together.

She knew that when she stopped trusting him, she should have cut it off then. She knew the relationship was crumbling. He was too sweet to break things off, and she was too proud. She felt that as of late she was fighting for his attention. She told others she kept it alive because she thought it was a phase, or that she was too proud, or that she loved him, but if she was honest with herself, she wanted something her sister wanted, but couldn't have. Victoire got everything. Louis was off pretty well too, but he still got some hand me downs, but Dominique always got them. Victoire got the new robes, the new owl, the new dress robes, the new quills, she was the first prefect, first head girl, first chaser on the quidditch team. Dominique was a prefect, and a seeker, but Victoire did it first. Her parents were pleased, "You're doing so well! Following in your sister's footsteps!" It made her furious. Since Louis was a boy, he got excused from this, but him and Dominique were close. So having Teddy, she finally had something that her sister couldn't have.

That was until September first, 19 years after the second war. She was saying goodbye to her parents, and Victoire was already on the train. She was going to go say hi to her aunts and uncles, and comfort Lily who no doubt was impatient to go to Hogwarts, when James ran up, "Teddy's back there," he said out of breath pointing at the train, "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!" Dominique didn't hear what else was said, or for that matter see anything, as her eyes were overflowing with tears, as she had run over, her parents were still a few yards away, having strolled towards them, and she ran into her mom, clutching to her, sobs racking her body. "My dear, what eez the matter?" she asked stroking her daughters hair, she heard her father say "I'll go ask them if they know anything." she felt her mother nod.

She heard the train whistles but couldn't bring herself to care, she didn't want to get on that train, she didn't want to go to Hogwarts. Maybe she could transfer to Beuxbatons, that's where her mom went after all, so it had to be a good school, and she could fluently speak French. She soon felt her dad rubbing her back, "Sweetie, you have to get on the train." she shook her head still sobbing. Her dad turned her around to face him, "Dom." the tears continued to pour down her face, and her father had crouched to her height, "I know what happened, but you have to go get on that train. This year is very important. You have your O.W.L.s. Please sweetie, do it for me and your mom?" Dominique knew she wasn't going to win this battle, so she nodded, and her dad wrapped her in a bear hug, and she gave him a watery smile. She then got on the train and found an empty compartment, and was soon joined by James. Her cousins were really her only friends, and Louis who just sat next to her. Everyone else knew her as "Victoire's sister," or they admired her, or a select few hated her, but no one was really a friend.

She was curled up with a book she had transfigured into a pillow, and she heard James voice softly, "I didn't realize, I figured the two of you had a mutual break up over the summer or something. I'm so sorry." She smiled at her cousin, he was only twelve, but he could be extraordinarily mature. He look guilty, so she gave him a questioning look, "I told some friends I would sit with them, but if you want me here..." she waved him off with her hand "Don't worry about me, go sit with your friend, prank one of though, eh? I'm trusting to do something's good!" James grinned, "Leave it to me!" and he scrambled up. She sat up a little and looked at her brother, "What do you think?" Louis looked at the ceiling for a moment before answering, "He should have broken things off with you first, and really shouldn't immediately date your sister. If anyone is to blame, it's him. I know you get jealous of Victoire, but she's your sister, and you love her, you should wish for her happiness, and eventually forgive Teddy." she nodded. "You're a great brother, you know that?" she said and he laughed. "Exploding snap to take your mind off of things?"

"Sure!" she replied.

About an hour later the compartment door slid open and she prayed that it wasn't Teddy or Victoire, and her wishes were granted, it was only Al. Her face was still a little red and blotchy, but she was determined to not be like her sister and weep for weeks, or through a pity party all day, she wasn't going to take this out on anyone except the two of them, she couldn't throw away everything over her first boyfriend, right? "You doing ok?" he asked her and she nodded, Al bit his lip, "So everyone on the train kind of knows about... Yeah, I just wanted to give you some warning, people are talking about you, and I'd hex their mouths off! But I don't know any magic yet... And I had to stop James, he almost hexed someone in front of a teacher. But can I sit here?" she should've known this would happen. Teddy was head boy too. Ugh. But she motioned Al in. "Have you found out who the new defense against the dark arts teacher is? Word is that Proffessor Finnigan resigned." Al's face lit up, probably because he knew something she didn't, "Your dad didn't tell you?" Dominique thought back, "He said he knew him really and that I'd like him..." Al grinned, "Yeah, it's uncle Charlie!"

Dominique's face lit up, he was her favorite uncle. As she was about to say something to Al, the compartment door slid open, it was one of the girls from her year, "Is it true that Teddy only wanted you for sex, and when you stopped, he decided to start shagging your sister?" the girl asked, and Dominique stood up, "No, it isn't, if you'd please tell all your friends that I'm happily single at the moment. And tell them to stay away from me, and," she flicked her wand and a few shrieks were heard as they felt like they'd been rapped on the knuckles, "That it's extraordinarily rude to eavesdrop. And she shut the compartment door and burst into tears. Louis rubbed her back. Bottling it up and acting happy was not the easiest path. "I can't do this." she sobbed. Al us looked like he didn't know what to do, but stayed to show support.

She knew she needed to officially end it, to his face, humiliate him like he humiliated her, but the thought of seeing him made her nauseous. In fact she... And Dominique shot up and ran to the train's restroom and threw up. She cleaned and exited the bathroom to find her uncle Charlie, "Everything okay? You look like you've been crying and I thought I heard someone throwing up?" damn him and his perceptiveness. She shook her head. "You wanna talk about it?"

"My boyfriend is currently snogging my sister." Charlie had a look of sympathy on his face, "Ouch. Here kiddo, it's some honey dukes chocolate, it's not much, but chocolate can't hurt, right? Think of it like this, he lost a great girl, and he's getting a pretty good girl, but he gets scorn, and her, you get people's sympathy and honey dukes premium chocolate, eh?" she laughed, he could always make her laugh, "I probably freaked out Al and Louis, I'll see you when we get there." she said, and he smiled at her, "Take care of yourself, alright?" she nodded and walked back to the compartment ignoring whispering and stares, but those who dared to open the doors to have a look she slammed them with a simple charm.

When she reached her compartment, both boys looked disheveled and she raised her eyebrows questioningly. "What happened..?"

"Teddy tried to come in here." Louis answered. She smiled, "And you two kept him out?" both boys nodded enthusiastically and she laughed. "Well, Thank you." the three talked for awhile, and played exploding snap, eventually joined by James who stayed until they arrived, "See you guys later!" he wav, joining his friends, and Albus looked scared "Al, you'll be fine, if you're a raven claw sit with us, if you're hufflepuff, sit with Alice, if you're gryffindor, sit with James, and if you're a Slytherin make some new friends!" before he could protest she pushed him into the crowd of first years. Then she and her brother continued to the castle, and clapped as all of the new potter and Weasley children were sorted into gryffindor, from the opposite end of the table as Teddy and Victoire.

Soon, she was shepherding the students to the common room as a new prefect,and after almost everyone had gone to bed, but she stayed up studying potions books, since she wanted to be a healer, she had to get an O. That was when Victoire came downstairs, and Dominique chose to just ignore her. She knew she didn't actually blame her. She should have broken up with Teddy over the summer when those two couldn't stay from each other. But she certainly blamed Teddy. And speak of the devil, downstairs came Teddy. What was the point of this, anyway? Just sitting here, she was going to take her stand. There were a few other down here who she knew would spread the news.

Dominique stood up and faced Teddy who automatically looked alarmed, but before he could say anything, she put a silencing charm on him. "I don't care what you have to say," she put a charm on her sister as well, "I don't want your explanations. So, Teddy, if my sources are correct, you decided today 'Hey! How about I go song my girlfriend's sister' now don't feeling all clever, I noticed the way you two looked at each other all summer, I just hoped it was a phase. But the funny thing is, I don't blame her, Teddy, I blame you," the words were pouring from her mouth like venom, "Unfortunately, if you ever pull this kind of thing on her, me and Louis and a lot of other family members will make you feel the pain. Too bad she isn't the one doing this, it has to be me, perfect Victoire couldn't stand up for her less perfect younger sister, but that's ok, because I can take well care of myself. I'm nauseated by the sight of you, I asked myself today, 'was it worth it?' but it wasn't. It wasn't worth it. I'm glad on one part, because, I, unlike Victoire, am glad that she's happy, and I'm fine with here dating you. But you, you couldn't have broken up with me? No, you wanted to get a little bit of both, right? That's great right? I hope you're happy, you ripped my heart to bits today, because no matter how much evidence there is against it, deep inside, I blame myself, and it's eating me inside out. So you better not pull the kind of bull with her or I'll hex you into oblivion, it just breaks my heart that it seems she wouldn't do the same for me, but you know what? I don't care! Isn't that a concept! One that it seems you're pretty familiar with seeing as you obviously didn't care enough to cut it off first. So you know what Teddy? I hope you two are happy together, cause if you aren't you've just completely torn me to shreds for no reasons. I endured rumors when we were together, and I endure them now even worse, I hope it's damn worth it for you two. I'm going to go try to sleep, and attempt not to throw up, but who knows I probably will anyway. I hope you're happy." she walked up the steps to her dorm, and tears flowed down her face. What hurt her was that her sister didn't even try to comfort her, or defend her, or even try to explain. That was what completely tore her apart. She would be fine after awhile with Teddy, but her sister was like a knife to her heart. She decided to write all of this, the fight, her sister, and her self blame into a letter, she planned to send it in the morning.

She sent the owl and turned around to see her sister also clutching a letter, who just looked at her feet as Dominique passed. Dominique just held Herr head high, ignoring everyone else, she had to keep a brave face, she wouldn't show weakness to those she didn't know. Even though she felt like she was being ripped apart by millions of knives stabbed into her back, even if she couldn't keep down food. She would be strong.


End file.
